your son or your city?
by taarke
Summary: WHen Kid is on a mission he gets kidnapped. Lord Death becomes depressed and tries everything to get his son back. Medusa, Arachne, Giriko and Gopher are torturing him while Noah... wants something else. Will they break Kid? or will he get saved in time? And if they break him what will happen? Warning: this story contians torture and maybe rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thanks for reading love you all. (the characters might be a little OOC and there is one OC, a villain but don't worry he isn't the most important character I just needed another manly villain and I couldn't find more villains then Giriko, Noah and Gopher (I don't wanna use Justin maybe later in the story because I like him) so yeah) If you have any torture methods could you tell me?**

Kid was shooting at a madness clown. "He's though" Patty giggled." "Yeah but not though enough for Kid" Liz said. After a bit of fighting they managed to defeat the clown. Kid walked to the Kishin egg and gave him to Patty. "Let's go-" Kid begin. "KID watch out!" Liz yelled. Kid looked up just in time to see someone colliding with him and they both flew into an alley way. "KID!" Liz screamed seeing him disappear. Kid looked up at his attacker. "Hello Shinigami" "Gopher!" Kid snarled. "I'm so glad you still recognize me" Gopher mocked him. Kid jumped up and went into the stance of Sin (or the punishing stance) Gopher laughed. Suddenly something collided with the back of his head. If he was human he would be dead but he because of being a Shinigami he went K.O. Liz and Patty ran to the alley way to find no one. "KID!" they screamed. But there was no answer.  
Liz took her pocket mirror and called Lord Death. "Hello how is the mission going?" Lord Death asked with his silly voice. "Sir-" Liz began. "Hey where is Kiddo?" Lord Death asked. "Sir, we lost him" Liz choked on her words. "What do you mean you lost him? He didn't die did he?" Death in a concerned tone. Suddenly Liz realised how she said it: "No, no. I mean when we killed the clown there was an attacker and he attacked Kid and they flew into an alley way and disappeared" Liz quickly said. "Come to the Death room ASAP" Lord Death yelled and broke the connection.

 _Darkness. Everywhere. He flew into it. How long was he here? 3 hours, 8 minutes? Who knows. The darkness turned whiter and whiter._ Kid opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was hanging at the ceiling with some chains. Suddenly he heard footsteps approach the room. Kid quickly closed his eyes. "Is he awake yet?" _Arachne?_ "Maybe a little motivation will help" Kid heard a chainsaw. _Giriko?_ "Maybe it will" _Medusa?_ "I'll just punch him awake" _Gopher?_ "No thanks I think he's already awake aren't you little Shinigami?" _NOAH?!_ Kid shivered hearing his voice again. That guy was to calm it was weird it didn't matter what he did Noah stayed calm the only thing he did was raise his voice. "Told you" Noah laughed. Kid opened his eyes and glared at Noah. There they all stood. Medusa, Arachne, Giriko, Gopher, Noah and another guy he didn't recognize. "Who are you?" Kid spat to the boy. "I'm Daniel, your worst nightmare" Daniel said. "Don't make me laugh" Kid spat again. "Yeah I'm his worst nightmare" Noah laughed. Kid glared at him again. "NO you aren't your far away my worst nightmare" "So that's why you shivered when I spoke? Because I'm not scary at all?" Noah mocked. "SHUT UP" Kid yelled. Suddenly Gophers fist collided with his stomach: "That's not how you talk to Noah-sama you piece of trash" Gopher growled. "That will be enough Gopher. I don't like it that you damage my precious collection that much and he isn't a piece of trash. Do you think I would take some piece of trash in my collection?" Noah stated calmly. "He isn't your collection" Medusa said. "You don't have your book anymore remember?" Noah sighed. "I do" Now let's go get a mirror so we can give a call to your precious father" Arachne smirked. Kid glared at her. He didn't want his father to see him chained up. His father would be so disappointed. And after their fight yesterday Kid hadn't said sorry yet. He had yelled at his father that he hated him and he ran out of the Death room. "Noah you'll stay here while we go get a mirror" Medusa said and she, Arachne, Giriko, Daniel and Gopher disappeared. "It seems that we're alone now" Noah smirked. "What do you want?" Kid asked. "Not much." Noah smirked and walked closer. He caressed Kid's cheek. Kid backed away (well sort of because he's chained up) Noah laughed. "Your so fun to play with" He said and Kid glared (again). "Leave me alone" Kid growled. "Nah I don't think I want to do that" Noah smirked. "Get aw-" Kid started but he got cut off by Noah lips placed on his.  
Kid's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expect that. Suddenly Kid came back to reality when Noah pinched him and he opened his mouth to gasp and Noah took that opportunity to slide his tong in. Kid bit in Noah's tong. Noah quickly pulled away. Kid spat all the saliva out on the floor. "Do that again and I'll use that knife there" Noah snarled pointing to a knife laying on a table. "Just leave me alone" Kid said. "No" and whit that Noah lips were on Kid's again. Kid tried to pull away but the chains didn't let him. When Kid thought he was going to pass out Noah pulled away. A line of saliva between their lips. "You're sick" Kid spat. "No I just want to kiss the one I love" Noah smirked. Kid looked away. "What's the matter?" Noah asked and at that moment the others came back. "To be continued" Noah whispered in Kid's air. Kid glared at him again. "Now then let's get to the fun part" Medusa laughed not knowing what happened but Kid knew that Noah thought: "I already had fun". "I don't want to see how you damage my collection so I'll be going" Noah said and he left the room. Medusa smirked and showed a knife and without warning she planted it in Kid's shoulder. Kid screamed surprised. Medusa laughed. Suddenly there was a whip with nails colliding with his back. Kid tried not to scream. "Scream you damned Shinigami" Giriko said. And kept whipping him. But Kid was stubborn and didn't scream. Giriko muttered something and he lied the whip down. "Let's just call his father" he growled and punched Kid in the face again. Medusa walked to the mirror they brought and called Lord Death.

Lord Death paced around in the Death room. Who took Kid? Lord Death was furious at himself. Kid and him had a fight the day before and he had yelled at Kid that he was a mistake and shouldn't been born and Kid had yelled back that he hated him. What if Kid died what if Lord Death never could tell him he was sorry. "We'll get him back" Spirit tried to calm Lord Death down. Suddenly the mirror started glowing and then Medusa appeared. "What do you want?" Lord Death asked. "That you hand over the DWMA and protect us" Medusa simply said. "Why would I do that?" Lord Death asked but he knew the answer. "Well things could get a bit messy here" Medusa laughed and took a step to the right revealing Kid tied up (just like how he was tied up in the manga but without a shirt) and with a knife in his right shoulder. Kid looked down and they could see the whip marks on his bag. Gopher tug at Kid's hair and made him look up. Now they could see a bruise on his face. "Kid!" Lord Death gasped, Spirit looked shocked. Giriko started whipping him again but Kid still didn't scream. "Stop it!" Lord Death yelled but they ignored him. "Damn he's though" Giriko growled and he put the whip away only to come back with an iron stick that was red at the end. That meant it was hot they wouldn't burn him would they? Giriko placed the stick between Kid's shoulder blades and turned it. Kid started screaming loudly. "STOP IT!" Lord Death yelled. But they kept ignoring him. After some more turns Giriko putted the stick away only to take the knife in his shoulder and turn it too. Kid screamed in agony. Gopher unchained him and let Kid fall to the floor and he started kicking Kid making him whimper. When he pulled away Kid was laying facing the mirror. "Father" he whispered while he cried silently. Arachne picked him up and threw him against the wall where his head took most of the impact and he slid down unconscious. "Until the next time" Medusa said and ended the call. "Kid" Lord Death whispered. "My little Kid how could they do that" Lord Death sunk to his knees. "We'll get him back" Spirit said. Lord Death took his mask of: "We had a fight before he left and the next moment I see him he's being tortured. I remember when he was little I never really came home but when I did he was always clinging at me and he always tried to take my mask off. He was so cute" Lord Death whispered placing his mask beside him. Kid looked just like Lord Death, same hair colour, same eye colour and his skin was just as pale as lord Death's the only difference was the lines being connected. "I promise you we'll bring him home again. We'll give the students a free day so that all the teachers can focus on Kid" Spirit said. Lord Death nodded.

Tsubaki and the others were just walking to Steins class when they heard the intercom. "Every student please go home, you all have a day off" Black Star laughed at that: "FREE DAY!" he yelled and most students ran to out of the school then the intercom went off again. "All the teachers need to come to the Death room ASAP!" the group heard. They saw all the teachers running to the Death room and they looked at them suspicious. "Hey let's go play basket" Soul suggested the girls looked at the teachers but the boys didn't seem to worry about it. "Yeah let's go get Kid" Black Star smiled. They all nodded and walked out of the school: "I wonder where Kid is I haven't seen him since he left for his mission and he didn't seem happy too" Tsubaki said. "He's probably hanging out at home" Black Star said starting to run to Kid's house and everyone followed. They knocked at the door and Sid appeared. "Yes?" he asked. "Sid what are you doing here?" Soul asked. "That doesn't matter" Black Star said enthusiastically: "Can Kid and the girls come play basketball. Sid turned and yelled: "DO you want to play basketball?" and Liz yelled: "NO" and Patty (not as happy as always: "No thanks" "what about Kid?" Soul asked. "KID doesn't want to play basketball either!" Liz yelled angrily. Soul quickly backed away. "Sid what are you actually doing here all the teachers had to be in the Death Room" Maka asked. "Good" Sid sighed in release. That meant that they found Kid. "Guys I'm going to the Death Room all the teachers need to be there" Sid yelled. Liz and Patty knew what it meant to. "Really! Can we come too?" they asked and Maka and Tsubaki exchanged confused glances. "Sure, let Kid sleep" Sid quickly said (so the others wouldn't expect that Kid was Kid-napped) "Uhm Sid it's only for teachers" Maka said. "And Liz, Patty and Kid but Kid is asleep so we'll let him sleep" Sid said and then Liz and Patty came and they left to the Death room. Leaving the other 4 confused behind.

"Did you find Kid?" Liz yelled running into the Death room only to see all the teachers and Lord Death sitting down looked depressed. "We did" Spirit said. "Where is he?" "Medusa, Gopher, Giriko, Arachne and another guy we don't know holds him captive" Spirit said. "Then why is Lord Death depressed?" Liz asked and Lord Death looked up and everyone was gasping. Lord Death didn't wear a mask and he was crying silently. "They-" Lord Death began but Spirit took over before Lord Death could break down. "They were torturing him. In front of our eyes" all the teachers gasped again and Liz and Patty fell to their knees. And Liz started crying suddenly the mirror glowed again and Medusa appeared again: "It thought why not give you another show" she cackled. Lord Death already wore his mask again. "Do you give the academy to us and protect us yes or no?" she asked Lord Death kept silent and Medusa scoffed. She did a step to the right and revealed Kid. With the knife still in his shoulder and his head bleeding and some other wounds. Liz gasped and Medusa smiled. Arachne stood next to Kid with a pot where hot oil was in. She smirked and rose it above Kid's shoulder and she turned it upside down making the HOT oil fall on Kid's shoulder and chest and back. Kid screamed really hard. It was agonizing. "Stop! Please stop!" Kid yelled while the oil burned his skin. His Shinigami body fought back so when the oil stopped you only saw his skin burned away and his flesh burned. Then Giriko used his whip again (I think he loves that whip to much) but this time his whip was full of nails and glass and other sharp things and he kept whipping Kid's burned back. Kid yelled again. After the little torture session Gopher slapped his cheek and Kid's head flew back. They then untied him and kept kicking him until he lied really close to the mirror. Kid looked into his father's eyes. "F-father" he stammered. "Kid" his father whispered. "I'm sorry" Kid said looking down. "How do you mean you're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong" Lord Death said. "I'm sorry for being so weak. If I wasn't so weak you shouldn't need to choose between me and the city" Kid crooked out. "Listen good Kid you aren't weak! It wasn't your fault!" Liz yelled. Kid just looked down. "Kid, Liz is right it wasn't your fault that you got kidnapped" Lord Death said surprised that Kid even thought about this being his fault. "If I had used my Soul perception I could've sensed them" Kid stammered. "We get it we get it. You're all so sorry for each other blablabla" Arachne mumbled. And then she kicked against the knife in his shoulder making kid yelp.  
"We'll be awaiting your answer" Medusa said before kicking Kid and ending the call.

 **Okay I feel terrible for letting Kid go through all of that but well I don't think villains are good enough to not make Kid go through all of this. And I did some Noah and Kid fluff because why not? I have a plan for them (maniac laugh) and when Noah said he loves Kid he meant it but he won't help him escape because if he did he wouldn't get to kiss him and love him (that sounds a bit cheesy) Anyway thanks for reading and I should really start to update my stories instead of making new ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited my stories that really means much for me. I know some of you think that my grammar isn't that good and I'm really, really sorry for that but I don't speak English. I learned it all by myself by reading your lovely stories and watching English things on YouTube and using translate if I didn't understand it (or need to type something but don't know what it is in English). I probably know more English then all the people from my class and that's thanks to all you guys and I'll try to improve my writing. (If you know any good torture methods please tell me)**

 **I know that I promised to update sooner but my parents were angry at me and believe me if you were me you don't want them angry at you. But because they were angry I couldn't go on my computer so I'm sorry for that but here's the new chapter:**

Kid woke up and saw that he was lying on a table. His head was lower than his feet so all the blood was rushing to his head. "Ah you're awake?" Medusa exclaimed happily. Kid saw Medusa, Daniel and Arachne. "Where are your three companions?" Kid spat trying to delay the torture. "Noah, Giriko had to take care of some business and are gone for a week" Arachne told him. "Let's just get to the good part" Medusa walked closer to him. Kid whimpered when Medusa placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He already knew this and it actually didn't surprise them because if you don't use that in a torture you're either stupid or really good at finding other torture methods. Kid tried to get the cloth of his mouth but his head was strapped so he couldn't move it too much. Medusa laughed manically and took a bucket so started emptying to bucket over Kid's face and Kid started to drown. Just when he was about to pass out duo the lack of oxygen Medusa released the strap around his head and pulled his head to the side so he could empty his lungs. After repeating that procedure for a few times they pulled him of the table. Thanks to laying on the table the knife was deeper into his shoulder. Medusa laughed and placed her fingers in his wound. Kid screamed. At that moment she pulled the knife out of his shoulder making him scream again. "Aw does it hurt our little grim reaper" Medusa fake pouted. "Damn you!" Kid spat some blood in her eyes. "That's not nice maybe we should learn you some manners!" Medusa walked away before coming back with a needle.  
"Sleep tight" she smirks and injects the substance that was in the needle. Kid was in a dark room and suddenly a light appears. "I never thought you would actually do it but you did it after all" a dark voice says. "What do you mean?" "Your mission of course, I first thought you would sacrifice yourself for your father and friends but you didn't" the voice laughed. Kid looked confused and suddenly the bodies of his friends come in view. Everywhere blood! There wasn't a single person who didn't have blood on them. Then a screen came and a video started playing: "If you don't want to die you'll do what I tell you" a man says. "What do I need to do I'll do everything you want!" Kid saw himself yell. "Kill your father and friends" "W-What?" "You heard me kill them, now!" Kid saw himself standing up and getting a sort knife. "GO!" the man yells and suddenly Kid stands in front of his friends. "Kid? What's wrong?" Maka asked Kid just smiled.  
" _What am I doing?"_ Kid thought while he watched himself step closer. "Just saving my life" Kid said and with that he stabbed Maka in the chest and she coughed up blood. The next thing he knew he himself had stabbed all his friends. They were all dying on the ground. "Kid!" his father yelled and he turned around. "Kid! What happened?" his father yelled again rushing to his side: "Where's the murderer who did this?" Kid just looked at his father. "Kid answer me don't you want to find the murderer?" "Why should I need to find him if I already know where he is?" "You know where he is? Why aren't you going after him yet?" "Because he's here" "Where?" "Right in front of you dad" and with that Kid kicked his father and somehow Kid himself didn't know how killed his father. Kid laughed while he screamed. Kid woke up. He was panting and sweating. "Good morning did you sleep good?" Medusa smirked. "What do you think!" Kid yelled angrily. "Shut up you should respect the elders!" Medusa yelled/smirked. "Wait until my father will find you!" Kid growled. "I don't have anything to worry about because he doesn't care about you!" "He does. What do you know about my father?!" "He doesn't care, if he did then why aren't you rescued yet?" "Because you guys are hiding to good!" Kid yelled. And Medusa slapped him.

Lord Death looked at his mirror it has already been a week since Kid got kidnapped. They had searched in Death City but it was oblivious that they aren't there anymore. He sighed. Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki walked in. "Maka we need your soul perception, you and Soul will go with Sid and Neigus searching in south and Black*Star and Tsubaki will search in north with Stein and Marie while using Stein's soul perception" "You can count on us! We'll bring your son back!" Maka yelled and Tsubaki smiled. "I know you will" Lord Death smiled and dismissed them.

Tsubaki smiled at Marie. "Let's get Kid back" Marie smiled enthusiastically. Her healing wavelength giving the group a relax and good feeling. Stein nodded and used his soul perception. They started walking hoping to find Kid soon.

 **I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated but my parents were angry so I couldn't go on my pc. I'm also sorry that it's that short but I don't know many torture methods so please be willing to send me some.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuka Taiyou** **thanks for giving me all those torture methods and ideas you're the best. I have nothing to say anymore so enjoy. (Noah and Giriko aren't back yet but they will at the end of the chapter)**

Kid woke up with a headache but all his wounds were already gone. This was the first time he hated his Shinigami body. Yes it was good that he healed so fast but because of that they can hurt him more. "Ah the Shinigami is awake" Kid could hear her smirk even though he had his eyes closed. He opened them to see that he was sitting on a chair. "Let's give your father a call" Medusa smirked and called him. "Hello Lord Death did you already decided if you will give us the city?" she asked and Kid knew that Lord Death could see him so he shook his head to say that he can't give the city to her. Gopher saw this and glared at him. He slapped him. Kid gritted his teeth. Gopher's stronger than he looks. Lord Death just looked down and Medusa knew what that meant. "Torture time!" she said happily. She took Kid's right arm and smirked. Kid looked at her confused. He couldn't really move his head because there were straps holding him. He legs were chained to the chair as well just like his left arm. That made it even more agonizing because he couldn't see what was happening. "No don't!" he heard his father says. He started sweating a bit. "Ah Lord Death, by saying that you're making your son scared" Arachne grinned.  
Suddenly Medusa pushed his right arm down. Kid screamed and actually managed to break the straps around his head. He looked at his right arm and medusa had pushed it in a pot with hot coals. Kid yelled again when he saw and fell the fire burn his hand. "Stop!" Lord Death yelled and after a few more seconds they pulled Kid's hand back out of the fire and it was red and some spots were black Kid screamed in agony when he saw it. Medusa smirked and strapped his hand back to the chair making Kid yelp since that hurts his hand. Without knowing the fire was now on his left side and before Kid could react Arachne had realised his left arm and pushed it in the fire. Kid yelled again while tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. After a few minutes they pulled his hand out of the fire and it was also almost black. Kid yelped again when they strapped his hand back against the chair. Gopher smiled and kicked Kid in his stomach making his back hit the chair back. The wound on his back hadn't healed completely yet. Kid gasped for air, slightly sobbing. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Medusa teased. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Lord Death yelled. Medusa grinned. "You forgot he's in our possession now the only thing you can do to get him back is give us the city" Kid shook his head to show his father that he can't do it so Lord Death stayed silent. Gopher removed the straps and suddenly pulled Kid out of the chair by his arms. Kid whimpered but bit his lip to stay strong. "Trying to stay strong for your father?" he asked and Kid just glared at him. Arachne appeared at Kid's left side and dugs her nails in his burnt flesh Kid screamed. Arachne grabbed some flesh and pulled at it thanks to it being burnt it came slowly of. Kid screamed in agony that was more pain then he could take. Pulling humps of flesh of burnt arms hurts more than anyone could imagine. "Kid! No stop it" Lord Death yelled, Arachne smirked. "Why would I? I want to have some fun you know" she smirked again and kicked him in his stomach. He fell to the floor and gasped for air. "Kid, you know that Noah is coming back today" Gopher said with a smirk. Kid's eyes widened he didn't forgot that pervert. "I don't know what he did to you but he scared you a bit didn't he?" Arachne smirked and also Lord Death saw that something happened that he didn't know about. "Don't you dare let that man get near my son!" Lord Death growled. "Oh you want Noah to come near your son? Okay for once I'll do what you say" Medusa smirked. You couldn't see it through the mask but everyone knew that Lord Death was glaring at her and if looks could kill she would've died a hundred times. "Let's have some fun" Gopher growled bored that they're speaking to Lord Death. He suddenly stood behind kid and placed something around his neck. Then he pulled at it and Kid couldn't breathe. Gopher was choking Kid with a belt or whip. Kid couldn't tell what it was. He was too busy trying to get some oxygen. After a few minutes Gopher released him. Kid gladly took some air only to scream out in pain a bit after that. Gopher had jumped on his leg and broke it. Gopher smirked and jumped on Kid's other leg to break that one too. Kid fell and laid on his back. Gopher pulled him up and cuffed his hands. Kid was now hanging at the wall but there was one problem. Kid couldn't stand on his legs because they were broken but he also couldn't hang on his hands because they were awfully burned and there were pieces out of them. One way or another he had pain, a lot of pain.

 **I know it's a short chapter but I have SO much homework and stuff and I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. I promise next chapter will be faster uploaded then this one, next week or (maybe this week) or in four weeks because in three weeks I have exams.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kid woke up with a cold shower. "Good morning you little brat" Giriko spat. Kid looked up, his arms had almost healed, he had some flesh back and it was not that black anymore. His knees were healed too but it hurts when he stands on them. He suddenly sees that he's lying on the floor. They moved him to a new and really small prison. It's freezing, you can see it because they water that Giriko gave Kid a shower with is already frozen. The fact that he isn't wearing a shirt doesn't help. Giriko pulled him up by his hair and strapped him onto a chair. "You fat pig" Giriko mumbled. "Wait until my father finds you!" Kid yelled angrily. "Then he'll first have to start searching" Giriko snapped back. "What do you mean? He's already searching for me I know it he saw that you took me so he'll be searching and thinking of ways to kill you!"  
"That's what you think, but they don't love you!"  
"Not true! They do love me you *baka"  
"No they don't" Giriko hissed emptying a bucket with ice cold water above Kid. It was freezing even for a Shinigami, I'm sure that we normal humans would have frozen to death so even Kid can't get out of this one without shivering, a lot. "Yes they do!" Kid yelled again still stubborn. "NO they don't" Giriko yelled and planted a scalpel into Kid's leg. Kid screamed. Giriko started cutting a bit before taking the scalpel out of Kid and emptying another bucket full ice cold water. Having a large cut on his leg now didn't help, AT ALL. The freezing water could run into the cut and freeze his veins. Kid sobbed.  
"Your father doesn't love you understand!" Giriko yelled again Kid shook his head: "He does love me" he whispered. "NO he doesn't!" Giriko yelled and stabbed Kid's other leg but this time until he hit the bone. "Does your father love you?" Giriko yelled after cutting a huge gash. "N-no" Kid sobbed not wanting to get cut again. "Say it like you believe it!" Giriko stabbed him again and poured more freezing water over Kid.

*Two hours later*

"Does your father love you?" Giriko asked. "No" Kid replied looking at the floor. "Good, Black Star always hated you didn't he?" "Yes, he always hated me and wanted to kill me" Kid replied monotone Giriko smirked. "You're friends will never come to safe you, you'll stay here for ever wont you?" Kid felt rage well up inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore: "You're wrong! My father does love me, Black*Star sees me as a friend and my friends will save me!" Giriko' s face darkened. "I've had enough of you being so stubborn but I have run out of water, did you know that when you electrocute someone and they're wet it hurts even more?" Giriko smirked and Kid's paling face. "Did you know you're sitting on an electric chair?" Kid's eyes widened. Giriko smirked again and pushed a button. Kid got a strong shock it even being stronger thanks to the water Kid yelled it out. "I'm going to die,… Strangely enough I don't mind it. I'll finally be free" Kid thought. Then the shock stopped. "We don't want you dead yet" Giriko smirked and pushed the button again.

After a few times Kid couldn't even look up anymore. He was exhausted from the screaming and the shocks. Giriko just smirked, pulled Kid from the chair, chained him against the wall and left. Kid sighed. "Happy he's gone?" Noah's taunting voice said, Kid's eyes widened 'not him, anyone but him' Kid thought. ( **warning: rape but it won't be too graphic because I never wrote rape before, if you don't want to read that or it is a sensitive topic scroll until you find 88888888)  
** Noah stepped closer and Kid tries to get away but he's chained against the wall. "Don't get to excited" Noah smirked. "Get away from me!" Kid yelled trying to kick him. Noah laughed and pinned Kid against the wall. Noah took a knife and he cuts Kid's shirt of. He ran a finger over his bare chest and Kid shivered. "Please go away, leave me alone" Kid half begged half yelled. "Nah" Noah said before also removing Kid's pants/trousers. Kid felt tears starting to form "Please!" he begged and Noah just laughed before removing his boxers. Kid shivered and tried once again to get away from him. After Noah removed his own clothes he started stroking Kid. After a few strokes he felt himself get hard: "My, my you're a little slut aren't you" Noah said smirking. Kid shook his head "GO away! Please!" he begged a few tears slipped. Noah licked them away: "Salty" Noah then took Kid's length into his mouth and started bopping his head. Kid's eyes widened, yes Noah's mouth was warm and wet but he wouldn't give into the pleasure. That was the least he could promise himself. "Please" Kid begged. Noah just sucked and after a few minutes he released Kid with a loud 'Pop'. Kid glared at him and then Noah walked around him. Kid grew nervous, he couldn't see what Noah was doing. Suddenly he felt something poke his entrance. Kid grew really scared now and tried to get away. Noah took Kid's hips and held him in place. "This can hurt a bit…" Noah then laughed: "What am I saying? This will hurt a LOT!" and then he shoved himself into Kid's virgin hole. No preparing, no lube, nothing that could prevent a little pain. _Pain._ That was all that he could feel, pain, pain and pain. Everywhere, his behind, his head and even his heart. His heart for betraying his father and friends, for being a whore.  
Kid began to cry and yell for help. "Shut up you little slut" Noah groaned and kissed him, roughly without any love just lust. He started moving pulling almost completely out and then slamming back in. Kid yelled in pain.  
Somewhere close nearby the others heard Kid scream. "What's wrong with him?" Medusa growled standing up. "Noah said he came up with an ideal way to break him and that he'll try it out before telling us" Gopher growled. "Sounds like it's working" Arachne shrugged.

When Noah released into Kid he felt Kid go limp into his arms. He laughed and pulled out putting his clothes back on and also Kid's pants back on Kid because they don't need to know what just happened.

 **88888888  
** Kid was silently crying after the rape he had fell into unconsciousness. He woke up an hour later seeing that he had his pants/trousers back on. He started crying silently. The door suddenly opened and someone walked in. Kid looked up and saw Giriko. He winced when Giriko walked closer. "Noah broke you? I wonder what he did" Giriko laughed. Suddenly Kid's stomach rambled. "You're hungry?" Giriko smirked. "You know you're lucky that we don't give you food!" Giriko laughed. Kid looked at him confused. Why would he be lucky that they were starving him? Maybe it was because he would die faster and leave the pain in his behind and the pain in his heart. "You know You're lucky because your weapons would try to poison you but because you have a Shinigami body the poison didn't work" He smirked. Kid looked at him with wide eyes 'They did?' he thought.  
"Everyone hates you because of your OCD, you're a fat symmetry obsessed pig" Giriko laughed. Kid made his head hang in shame, he would try to stop being obsessed with symmetry. Giriko, Gopher, Noah, Daniel, Arachne and Medusa probably are irritated too and they're his only hope. They are his only hope that he'll die soon and leave this rotten world.  
Giriko laughed again and then left the room making Kid sigh, he wanted to die so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kid has too much influence on me! When we got our rapport I had for English 88% for the exam and 88% for day work. Just like my first trimester. Anyway I talk to much so let's just start with the next chapter:**

It had been three days since Kid had been broken, they had convinced Kid that all the food that all his friends and family gave to him that it was poisoned. They also convinced him that his friends and family don't love him. Kid was bound against a table when suddenly the door opened. Kid looked up. It was that Daniel guy. The guy never really did anything but Kid still didn't trust him. "Are you comfortable?" Daniel teased. Kid just looked away. "Answer me" Daniel growled. "I'm fine" Kid said without emotion in his voice but what would you expect from someone broken? Daniel just smirked and bent over him. "So fragile yet so powerful it's quite funny actually knowing that we broke Lord Death's own flesh and blood" Daniel smirked again. "You know what I always wanted to do?" at that Kid looked up. He saw a maniac grin on Daniel's face.

 **(Warning rape scene (this will be the last one): read further if you see 88888888 I will put something cute)**

Daniel had quickly removed Kid's pants and Kid already knew what will happen "Anything but this" Kid thought: "Please let me just die" When Daniel loomed over Kid he took advantage of that headbutting him. "You little brat" Daniel growled. Kid immediately knew he had made a mistake but he didn't want to go through hell again. Daniel walked away for a moment and Kid couldn't see what he was doing. Kid closed his eyes and tried to calm down but suddenly he felt something at his entrance. Kid started to shake and plead: "Please don't do this, please" Daniel only laughed and shoved his dick roughly into Kid. Kid screamed it out from the pain. "Does it hurt?" Daniel said in a teasing voice. Kid could only cry silently.  
Daniel didn't even gave him the time to adjust, he started thrusting in out of Kid. Kid felt like his body was splitting in two. Daniel kept thrusting in and out of him and Kid kept screaming. Daniel started stroking him. Kid didn't want this but his body betrayed him. "You're already erected, aren't you a little whore" Daniel laughed. He thrusted again a few times making Kid scream in agony. He also started to stroke him again when he felt that he was close. Kid felt himself release in Daniels hand before falling limp.

Daniel felt Kid falling limp: "I'm not getting any of that" Daniel growled. He felt himself release into Kid and saw Kid's eyes falling close, he was passing out. Daniel growled before slapping Kid. HE started slapping, punching and kicked Kid awake.

Kid opened his eyes when Daniel started punching him. He was passing out and apparently Daniel didn't like that. HE suddenly felt something vibrate against his entrance. "NO" Kid whispered and then Daniel shoved a vibrator up his rear. Kid screamed again, or at least his tried but he had lost his voice after all the screaming. Daniel laughed like a maniac before shoving it up his rear again. Kid felt himself slipping away. He felt himself finally completely break. Nothing mattered anymore because once something is broken it's almost impossible to fix it again and with that last thought he fell unconscious.

 **88888888**

Lord Death looked at some pictures of him and Kid. HE had found a photo album. He was now looking at a picture of when he had given Kid his cloak and mask. Kid was laughing and Lord Death felt another wave of sadness hit him. HE and Kid had fought the day before his kidnapping. Lord Death had yelled that Kid was a failure and a mistake and Kid had yelled that he hated him. HE felt a tear in the corner of his eyes. "I didn't know I still had human feelings" he whispered before looking at another photo. Kid was hanging around one of Lord Death's huge fingers. He was laughing and Lord Death was smiling, the memory made the real Lord Death smile. He looked at a few other pictures, one was where Kid was with his first symmetry fit, he now realized how much he missed his symmetry fits it wasn't the same without Kid. Lord Death stood up and walked out of the Death Room towards Kid's mansion, when he entered he saw Liz and Patty sitting in the couch crying. Lord Death made a tour in the whole mansion. He made everything perfectly symmetrical like Kid would like it. Liz and Patty were watching him and realized that it indeed wasn't the same without Kid and his symmetry fits so they stood up and helped Lord Death make the whole mansion perfectly symmetrical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Most people probably know but Belgium was attacked by terrorists. There were four bombs and three exploded, two in an airport and one in a metro. This chapter is for all the victims may they rest in peace.**

 **(I am trying something new, this chapter has a song to it. The song is: You found me by the Fray)**

Stein sighed, they had been searching for hours but hadn't found a trace of Kid he just wanted to say that they should stop the search for the day but then he sensed something, it was Kid's soul, weak but clearly Kid. "I can sense him!" he yelled and everyone looked up. "This way" Stein yelled while Marie and Tsubaki transformed into their weapon forms. They were standing in a desert but there was no trace of a building. Stein frowned and then suddenly realized that Kid's soul was coming from under them and that there has to be a secret entrance.  
He started digging and found a door, he opened and ran into the building. They saw Giriko laying on a couch being drunk. "Be quiet we don't want to wake him" Marie whispered and Black Star for once kept quiet. They reached a closed door and Stein felt Kid's soul behind it.

 _Where were you, when everything was falling apart?  
_ Where were his friends, his father when they were torturing Kid? Kid didn't know the only thing he knew was that they weren't there when he was falling apart, when he broke.

 _Lost and insecure you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
_ They found him lying on the floor. He was lost and surrounded with torture tools.

 _Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
_ Kid couldn't understand why they had to wait. Why didn't they come when he needed them? When he was raped? Where were they when he needed them?

 _Just a little late. You found me, you found me.  
_ They were a little bit too late, they found him but he was already broken.

Stein rushed towards Kid's side, Kid was lying on the floor facing a wall. Stein kneeled next to him and Kid started screaming "It's me Stein" Stein tried but Kid just crawled further away. "Get away from me!" Kid yelled. "Kid calm down! It's me, Stein, I work for your dad" Stein tried to reason with him but Kid just kept backing away.  
Kid suddenly hit the door and looked behind him, the door stood open so he did the first thing that came in his mind, he stumbled out of the room. "Kid wait!" Marie yelled. Kid was walking up the stairs but he fell thanks to the state that he was in. Luckily Stein caught him just in time. Kid looked up and saw Stein's face he started freaking out again and Marie had to use her calming wavelength to calm him down.  
The whole time Tsubaki stood there with big round eyes, what had happened to him to make him that scared? Kid started falling asleep thanks to Marie's wavelength. "Let's go before Medusa and her gang is back" Stein said and they walked out of the place, towards the DWMA.

Lord Death was pacing in the death room, he just hoped that Kid was okay. Suddenly he heard the door open and he looked up, it was Spirit. "Lord Death! Stein found your son and they brought him to the infirmary" he said. Lord Death immediately sprinted out of the room towards the infirmary. "Stein!" he yelled once he spotted the scientist. "Ah Lord Death! I found Kid but there's something wrong with him." "What do you mean?" "When I found him he immediately started screaming to me to go away and looked truly frightened" Stein sounded sad he didn't understand why one of his star pupils had to go through whatever he went through. "Can I see Kiddo?" "Of course follow me"  
They walked into Kid's room to see him lying on a bed. His eyes were closed, he had bags under them and he was very pale. He had an IV in his arm and many bandages on his body. Lord Death's heart broke at that moment, seeing his only son lying there so vulnerable was something he couldn't take. Kid always wanted to be seen as emotionless as possible, he wanted to look strong, he wanted to look like an adult but right now he looked anything but an adult. Lord Death went to stroke Kid's hair but Kid started turning in his sleep, mumbling to stop, to get away from him. "Kid?" Lord Death asked. "NO get away! Stop hurting me!" Kid suddenly screamed while tears streamed down his face, he clearly was having an unpleasant nightmare. "Kid?" Lord Death asked again. Kid's breaths became ragged "He's having a panic attack!" Stein yelled trying to sedate Kid. Lord Death felt a tear rolling on his cheek, now he really wanted to know what happened to traumatize Kid that much.

 **Kid wants to be seen as an adult but in the story he's 15. (Just so you don't get confused)**


End file.
